


Y/N and the Giant Pumpkin

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Halloween unholy week 2019 [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Just a typical day at Hogwarts with your girlfriend Carol and your best friend, Natasha.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Halloween unholy week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884667
Kudos: 13





	Y/N and the Giant Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> It’s unholy week day 1!! I was inspired to write some special one shots for the week of Halloween. Some are a tad scary, fluffy and mostly smutty (first two days are pg 👀) All under or around 2k words. Day 1- Harry Potter themed! Hope y’all enjoy!

You were on your way to potions when you turn a corner and run right into a giant pumpkin.

“What the fuck?!” Your nose is throbbing as you hear laughter come from behind the beast. Carol makes her way around the pumpkin in her Gryffindor robes.

“Babe, you should’ve seen your face!” You huff as you straighten your own robes.

“What are you doing, Carol? Why is there a giant pumpkin here?” She gives you a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning against the giant eye sore.

“Well tonight is date night, Y/N. It is also only a week away from the hauntingly beautiful day known as Halloween. So I thought we could make the biggest jack o lantern then make it float around and scare first years.” You roll your eyes at her ridiculous prank idea.

“You know, I think you just want to see me in almost nothing.” Carol raises an eyebrow at the idea.

“What exactly do you mean by almost nothing?” You blush slightly at the suggestive tone.

“Well I wouldn’t want to wear much otherwise it would be ruined by pumpkin guts. So I’ll probably just wear my bathing suit.” Carol stands up straight and wraps her arms around your waist. You wrap yours around her neck as her lips find yours in a kiss. You were about to deepen the kiss when you feel a splash of cold water hit you in the face. You pull away from the kiss with a yelp. You look to your right and find the culprit with her wand out.

“Natasha!” The Slytherin girl smirks at your now wet self, putting her wand away.

“Hey there, love birds. We’re going to be late to Snape’s class. Let’s go, come on. Hands off, Danvers.” Carol reluctantly pulls away from you and glares at Natasha.

“You’re such a cock block, Nat.” You blush profusely as Natasha laughs hysterically.

“As if you were about to get laid! Y/N has class, she would never miss a class just to hook up.” You look away as Carol snickers.

“You don’t know her very well, Nat. My baby’s got some adventure in her.” Natasha looks at you with wide eyes.

“You’re my nerdy best friend! What the hell, Y/N?! You will tell me everything later.” She chuckles as she pinches your red cheeks. You slap her hands away and grab Carol’s hand.

“Come on, Tasha. We’re going to be late. Oh are you free tonight?” Natasha falls into step next to you as you make your way to class.

“I mean, yeah. Wanda’s on a trip to Hogsmeade for the weekend. What’s up?” Carol chuckles and squeezes your hand.

“Wanna gut and carve up a pumpkin?” You see Natasha’s eyes light up at the idea.

“You’re scaring me, Tasha.” She hums and pokes your cheek.

“Does this have to do with that big pumpkin you were about to scar forever with your PDA?” You laugh as Carol rolls her eyes.

“That pumpkin would have been blessed, Romanoff.” Natasha smirks back at Carol and pulls out her wand.

“Silencio.” Once the spell was muttered Carol’s mouth closed right up, preventing her from speaking. She immediately drops your hand and dives to tackle Natasha. They wrestle around for awhile before Natasha decides to reverse the spell. You chuckle and roll your eyes at their antics.

“Natasha, you bitch! You know casting spells on other students are against the rules!” Natasha laughs loudly as Carol’s neck vein pops out. You bite your lip and grab Carol’s arm pulling her towards you before she can jump Nat again.

“Come on, baby. We’re going to be late. You can spill pumpkin guts all over her later, okay?” Natasha stops her laughter to glare at you.

“You better not even think about doing that, Danvers.” Carol smirks and slings her arm around your neck.

“I would never, Romanoff.” You begin walking again making Carol move with you. Natasha shakes her head and mumbled to herself before running to catch up with you two. You smile as Carol kisses your cheek.

“I cannot wait to see her face when she’s covered in pumpkin guts. Thanks for the idea, baby.”

“Anytime, love.” You three barely make it to class on time. As you’re sitting down you can feel Snape’s glare on you making you shiver in slight fear. Your seat is right next to Carol’s and you quickly open your textbook, ready for anything.

“Today we will be learning how to brew a potion to make objects explode. Open your books to page 394.” You hear Carol snicker at the lesson and you giggle along knowing Natasha is in for quite the evening.


End file.
